Monster, still I love you
by The Bloodiest Rose
Summary: Sakura has been watching. Sasuke killing people. Sometimes it frightens her but the sometimes have become forever. Still, she loves him... or will she run away in fear?


**A/N: Oooh my first fanfiction! Just an oneshot! Hope you all like it! **

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura **

**Rating: K or T **

**What's inside: Death. **

_Hatred makes people do crazy things. _

_Revenge is the worst. It makes people suffer in eternal pain. With a burden at the end… _

_I find many people who don't believe in this stupid. _

_But I fell for it… that means… I'm stupid. _

Sakura looked at the pale white walls belonging to the hospital. She was sitting on the bed; next to her was a vase of bright red roses. With the tag: _From Sasuke with love._

"Liar!" She cried as threw the vase onto the floor. Clutching her head, she screamed causing the nurses to break into her room.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tsunade said, inching closer and closer to the shaking pink-haired woman. She placed a hand on her cheek caressing it.

"N-nothing," Sakura stammered.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade hesitantly said.

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama,"

"Then I'll check on you in an hour okay?"

"Hai,"

She was in the hospital after a difficult mission to eliminate two rogue ninja from the bingo book.

_The pain is unbearable. It is like a heavy load._

_Seeing him kill… it is a scary experience._

_Even though I'm a ninja…_

_It frightens me when I look at him with those pair of red eyes. _

_Like blood._

_And finally I have to realize… _

_He's a monster._

Flashback:

_Sakura was fighting a pair of rogue ninjas from the Village of the Mist. And apparently, they were extremely powerful. Her chakra was low and she had taken numerous of hits. _

"_Mmm… I'm sleepy," Sakura muttered, her eyes drooping. Her vision began to blur. _

"_Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto's wail as he dodged a blow from one of the ninja. _

"_Sakura!" Kakashi's holler could be heard from Konoha. _

_She stared at the sky. Gloomy. Her eyes fluttered to meet a pair of murderous, red eyes. Lusting for blood. _

"_Sasuke-kun," She uttered her words. _

_And her world became black. And something wet and cold splashed on her face._

End flashback:

Sakura didn't see the real Sasuke. She only saw those pair of eyes but she immediately knew that he was a monster. She knew she had to escape. Someway or another.

She stared at the kunai; it was glistening in the sunlight. Beckoning her to use it. She touched it, it felt smooth and cold. She never felt a kunai this way; it took time a concentration that was what she thought. Twirling it at the hole, she thought. '_If I were dead, what will happen to me? Sasuke? Tsunade? Hinata? Naruto?' _

_When my heart is beating. _

_It is not because of your love or happiness._

_It is because of the fear._

_That you give me._

_It does not frighten anyone, but it frightens me. _

"This is all for the best," She murmured. She grasped the kunai and slit her wrist. Some blood trickled down her wrist and onto the clean white sheets. Soon, more blood began to flow out, like a never-ending red river.

She continued to slit her arms. Her once pure white bed sheet was tainted with crimson red. Tears streamed down her face as she staggered towards the white walls.

She wrote something. Yet it was not time for it to be seen.

As the hour slowly crawled by, Tsunade nudged the stoic raven-haired male to the door. "Come one Uchiha, Sakura's waiting you know!" She chuckled. "Hn,"

Tsunade opened the door and pushed Sasuke in first. Then she walked in sliding the door shut. "Saku-ra" Tsunade chocked when she saw the sight.

Sakura was lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming beside her. Blood was oozing out of her wounds and a small stream of blood flowed out of her mouth. Her clothes were stained with red and the smell of fresh blood lingered in the air. Sasuke dropped to his knees ignoring the metallic copper smell wafting into his nose.

His beloved. His lover. His soul mate. Gone.

"Sakura!" Tsunade roared hysterically. She had lost a daughter, a good medic. Nurses flooded in the room in seconds, all in tears. Some hugging each other and some even fainted. After a few minutes of struggling, the nurses managed to pull Tsunade away from the dead body.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered hoarsely. He spotted the bloodied kunai. He picked it up almost examining it. He brought the kunai to his chest, a he plunged it into his chest. His last look was at the wall and he cried. "I'll be with you soon," he said softly.

The next morning:

Konoha was mourning. It was over a death of a pair of brilliant shinobi. Who died yesterday…

Naruto placed a white rose each onto the black marble surface. Behind him were wailing females consisting of: Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and many more. Many shinobi dipped their heads shielding their faces that proved that they were crying. The rain was pouring and lighting flashed across the sky. Even the Gods were mourining.

On the walls of the hospital unit was:

_Once seen, many emotions, being scared afraid, still I love you._

_Maybe in different place, heaven or the underworld. _

_We will still be together. _

_We can enjoy the freedom, and the happiness that all of us yearned from. _

_Ah… Sasuke-kun? Do you enjoy it? _

_Hn. _

_Yes you do. _

_Hn_

_Like birds, we fly. _

_Like Romeo and Juliet, in the end we are together. _

In the heavens:

A pink-haired female ran across the prairie giggling she called out, "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn, I'm coming" The male replied. He linked hands with the girl and she pulled him towards the sunset.

Laughter could be heard instead of the sorrow.

**A/N: Is it okay? Okay? Review! Review! Flames are accepted but please put in more help for me to improve cause this is my first fanfiction! See ya.**


End file.
